As medical transfusion containers, for example, various thin-walled containers whose body is produced from relatively flexible resins by a blow-molding method, have been proposed and used instead of so-called conventional transfusion bags produced by forming a film material into a flat bag. Alternatively, since such containers are extremely easy in handling, these thin-walled containers are deteriorated in liquid-discharging property and easy collapse property as compared to the transfusion bags, because these containers have a relatively high rigidity as a whole and a solid structure. Also, the transfusion containers have been required to be closed by fitting a cap on a neck (or mouth) portion thereof. For this reason, the neck portion of the thin-walled container is usually formed by welding a reinforcing neck member to the neck portion in a separate step after forming a container body, or by inserting such a neck member to the neck portion when blow-molding to produce the container body.
Incidentally, the conventional thin-walled containers have been produced using complicated production apparatuses or processes since it is necessary to use the separate neck member produced in the separate steps. Further, there arises such a problem that a portion of the container to which the neck member is fitted, tends to undergo pin holes. Accordingly, the present invention has been attained to solve these problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a novel multilayered thin container comprising a cylindrical body and a neck portion for cap-fitting, which exhibits a more excellent liquid-discharging property and easy collapse property, which is surely prevented from undergoing pin holes in the base portion of the neck for cap-fitting, and which can be produced by a much simpler process.